


Beacon Hills The Musical

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Magic, Music, Musicals, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch curses the town of Beacon Hills, so that every significant or important conversation has to be told through song, which means Stiles and Derek have a musical heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "for your prompt requests: sterek + suddenly beacon hills is one big musical because of some kind of spell/demon/whatever (think 'once more with feeling' a la btvs if you've seen it) ? :D"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93076417813/for-your-prompt-requests-sterek-suddenly-beacon).

Really they should have known. They should have known that trying to stop a demon witch obsessed with Glee would end badly.

They’ve been trying to track her down for three days now, and Stiles can’t take it anymore. He can’t okay. His voice is sore, and he definitely can’t get those high notes, and Lydia is tone deaf and can’t stop singing about math.

This has  _got to end_. They’ve all sworn not to have any meaningful conversations until they find this witch and get her to reverse the spell, cause if they have an important discussion, it usually means it’s a song and dance number.

But see…. the problem with that is, before this spell happened, Stiles and Derek had… well they’d kind of sort of almost… kissed?

It was so close actually. It had obviously been building up for months now, and Stiles really likes him, and clearly Derek likes him back, he thinks? But they can’t discuss anything or else you know, singing, and most likely out of nowhere the pack would join them and they’d have to do a number in front of his dad, and just no.

Maybe if they ensured they were completely alone they could…

NO. They can’t talk about what they are (or could be) until after they can talk without fluctuating octaves and an orchestra playing. But it’s killing Stiles because he needs to know. This witch is going to die for causing him prolonged sexual and emotional frustration. When they find her, they are going to make her sing every Broadway musical score known to man just so she can suffer like the rest of them had. Actually… she’d probably end up liking it. Scratch that idea.

After a week of the song and dance (and everyone else in the town thinking it’s perfectly normal to sing what they are going to order for dinner), Stiles can’t take it anymore. The pack has had no luck finding the witch, and Deaton, ever the enigma, hasn’t found anything to reverse it (as a side note: Deaton isn’t too bad of a singer, but his accompanying music is just as mysterious and evasive as he is).

Stiles has been doing his best to avoid Derek because he knows if he sees him, the instant he opens his mouth it’s going to be some remixed pop song about love and hope, and he has no idea how Derek’s going to react to that. Erica’s told him most of Derek’s songs have been angsty and sad, and Stiles isn’t sure if it’s just because that’s how Derek’s life is, or if the angst and sadness have to do with him. Erica says she doesn’t know because she’s been trying to tune everyone out.

Of course it’s just Stiles’s luck… after a week of successfully avoiding Derek, they run into each other at the grocery store of all places. And yeah… Stiles doesn’t even get out a hello before he hears the guitar cords and he starts belting out ["That’s All" by Genesis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttR9Hek6MyA) in the cereal aisle, Derek looking surprised and guilty the whole time.

"… _Truth is I love you, more than I wanted to, there’s no point in trying to pretend. There’s been no one who makes me feel like you do, say we’ll be together to the end…_ ”

When the last chords play out, there is cereal everywhere, and he has Derek’s shirt clenched in his fists. Before he can even apologize, he hears a saxophone and Derek pushes him back. His face looks like he’s in pain because it’s obvious he has not been liking this musical week, but he starts singing anyway, ["I’ve Got You Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XCVnV5CGh0), specifically.

"…  _I’ve got you under my skin. I tried so not to give in. I told myself: this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well I’ve got you under my skin?”_ _  
_

By the time Derek is through crooning (and boy could he give Frank Sinatra a run for his money), they are in the freezer section, both out of breath and in each other’s arms (it was a lot of dancing, two musical numbers in a row is a lot of work, okay?).

"First of all," Stiles says, "you are serenading me to sleep every night when this is all over, and second, stop resisting."

"Gladly," Derek says then dips Stiles and kisses him.

Their kiss is interrupted by clapping, and when they break to see who it is, the entire pack is standing there grinning. Derek and Stiles stand back up, faces flushed red.

"So, I’m guessing you found her?" Stiles asks.

"Oh yeah," Scott says.

"Awhile ago, actually," Erica adds.

"How long is a while ago?" Derek asks, his brows furrowed.

Isaac grins, “After Stiles’s number actually. But… we didn’t want you to miss the opportunity, so uh…”

"We had one of the cashiers play the Sinatra song on the PA system just for you," Boyd adds with a smirk.

Derek looks like he wants to strangle all of them, but Stiles puts a hand on his arm to hold him back. It’s enough to distract him from unleashing his wrath, and slowly the pack says goodbye and files out of the store.

~

They all decide that karaoke night with Derek is a monthly pack tradition.

~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: I asked for song suggestions, and I got so many good ones that it was hard to decide, so I’m going to list them here. Fill free to imagine Stiles or Derek singing these instead:_

**_Stiles to Derek:_ **

  * _[Undisclosed Desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIYvKCfqGB4) by Muse_
  * _[When You Give Your Love to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGbvuSLtPJQ) by Kevin Gilbert_
  * _[Love Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7seRIJAtjlA) by Taylor Swift_
  * _[Make It Wit Chu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wTxqHbJOzg) by Queens of the Stone Age_



**_Derek to Stiles:_ **

  * _[Madness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9zhpBweDk) by Muse_
  * _[Let Me Be Your Armor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmhDIaHsGH0) by Assemblage23_
  * _[I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ghM11Kkjsc) by The Beatles_
  * _[How Can I Tell You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDDm5ES5qIM) by Cat Stevens_
  * _[Crazy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5on4Xj5oen8) by Icehouse_



**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
